ruins_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bubblesplosion/i dont know
friend wrote this part um so, i dont know what im doing. watch me rise, and watch me fail. all hail god, yes, i said hail. maybe without music there is no trail to follow. but i will still try. maybe i will succeed. maybe some rap that sounds like a poem is all you need today. but, you don't want me to be quick and nimble, and you don't even want any liquified lead. what kind of alien are you, or are you from this planet instead? maybe from mars, that place isnt too far, or im stupid and this is not what you need us to do. but i really really really really need this, too. and im really really really really, grievous, too. but my friends just died and expired. and i need this world to collide, i need hell, i need fire. even though it's not possible,g i know its dire. one rhyme scheme now, another one the next moment... you want a real rap... don't lie to me, i know youre hoping... (fast part) wrote this but without you you know i just couldn't hold to hold it, bold as ive been told it is and when... maybe i will get a chance to breath, when im dead. but when i don't run mirrors aimed at with a gun so fun... blah blah blah blah blah blah blah something that rhymes with fun, because all rappers need when writing stuff like this, stuff like this, and maybe should it, should it push it, push the things you push so hard, push the things you push so far... and now that its over, you dont stand a chance, maybe knock you out, put you in trance, dont care who you are, i dont give bad vibes, i dont know why, why... and im back where i started. this is akward. friend wrote this part um so, i dont know what im doing. watch me rise, and watch me fail. this time though, its me who youll hail. because, because, '' ''even through time, you don't know what its like to have fine, wine, instead of quarters i be flippin dimes why? cause, i, just need something to cry, about. something to lose. so someone... someone take me close AND HUG ME! like im the only one you know. because i need some love and i need it now, before my brain shuts down and my time runs out, before the plates hit! and before the drown, before the horrible sunburns, and the disgusting drought... and before... before... i dont get a chance. to. say this again... (fast part) wrote this you thought i was done well your thoughts are long gone, i dont give a care, i would count my hairs instead of die today... die today on this beautiful friday... but lets get back to fast, we will get back on that, but now lets backtrack, instead of that, ill grab a backpack, like dora the frickin explorer, by the way, someone really needs to restore her, but in the backpack we have the backlash of all the hate you gave, all the cakes you made, and all the good parts, i carry them on my sleeve, anything for my pet peeves, anything i want, because my life aint over yet, i dont hate it, and maybe, maybe, ill donate it, but im still kickin! YEAHHHH!!! I'm kickin' around with a pebble in my shoe! You can't stop me, you're only you! Somebody once told, doesn't matter, I don't care! YEAHHH! Kickin', livin', movin' on the disco! Look at this stuff, it's better than VSCO! It's called some random junk, I found on the street, let's take it, and YEEET! I don't care, I'm in a real good mood now, I don't care, let's go! You know me now, Bubblesplosionnnnnnnn... and that wasn't me. that was the me... i aspire to be. but if everyone wants me dead... i'll do that instead. g o o d b y e Category:Blog posts